


Eye of the Storm

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-26
Updated: 1999-04-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A criminal out of Fraser's past seeks his revenge.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

EYE OF THE STORM

 

    I hope I'm sending this to the right  
place. This is my first peice of Due  
South Fanfic. It's set in an alternate universe, and could be the  
first  
part in a series if people like.  
Red  
 

##   EYE OF THE STORM

 by Red Skye  
 ========================  
 NOTES: Red's Alternate Universe Stories: 1  
 Ray never went away, Stanley doesn't exist & Fraser is  
too intimidated by the Dragon lady to do anything about a  
certain yearning.

 This is Rated [P.G] for the occasional four letter word   
and [W] for Weird.   
 Where ever you see =words bracketed like this it   
indicates what someone is thinking =   
 ======================== 

 The park was quiet that afternoon as Deif ran around on   
a very long leash as Fraser and Ray sat at a table eating   
and talking away. Well to be more accurate, Ray was eating   
and talking between mouthfuls, Fraser was just staring at   
him. It finally registered and Ray looked at his food, then   
checked his shirt and followed that by wiping his face with   
a napkin looking for evidence of sauce or the like on his   
face - there was none. He threw down the napkin.   
 "What are you staring at me like that for?"   
 "I'm sorry."   
 "Don't give me I'm sorry, give me an explanation."   
 "It was..  something you did."   
 "What?"   
 "And said."   
 "What?"   
 "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Then you bit into   
it your burger and said.. .And I probably am."   
 "Oh *soooo* sorry, I made a tasteless joke."   
 "No.. . You just reminded me of someone who said   
exactly the same thing once..  It wasn't a burger though it   
was a piece of meat we took from an ice box in a hunter's   
cabin..  I lost my appetite when she said that."   
 Ray chuckled at that and took another bite of his   
burger.   
 "Of course you would never say what she did to make me   
run outside and throw up."   
 Ray savoured his bite, and made Mmmhmmm noises, then   
swallowed and looked at his burger before he waved it in the   
air along side the table.   
 "Deif.. Come and get it."   
 Deifenbaker bounded up and leapt into the air Ray   
dropped it and the wolf clapped his jaws around it then   
landed and gulped it down.   
 "What was wrong with it?"   
 "It was a really sick joke, ok..  I was going to say,   
definitely horse, probably Arabian, thoroughbred..  Gelded   
too."   
 Fraser's jaw dropped.   
 "But it put me off it..  and don't tell me that's   
exactly what she said."   
 "She said, definitely a horse, Gelded, thoroughbred,   
probably Arabian. You said the same thing in a different   
order."   
 "What a coincidence."   
 Fraser smiled faintly.   
 "No..  I don't think so."   
 "Hey I have no idea who you're talking about Fraser."   
 "I wasn't inferring you knew about that joke she made.   
I just meant..  I stopped considering that sort of thing a   
coincidence a year ago. It's not the first time you've said,   
done or.. in someway moved or sounded just like her.. And by   
sound I mean..  Tone of voice."   
 "Uh-hu."   
 "It just happens..  But that's the first time you've   
ever said almost the exact same thing, and did the exact   
same thing she did.. "   
 "Like I said, coincidence."   
 "No.. It just *is*, it's why I.. . like your   
company." Fraser said hesitating a moment midway.   
 "And you liked her company?"   
 "Very much."   
 "So what was she like?"   
 "She was.. like you is so many ways. "   
 "Uh-hu."   
 "We were unofficial partners - like you and I. We   
worked together to solve crimes..  After a time, whenever I   
went on patrol, she joined me and it would take us two weeks   
to make a complete circuit..  Four if something came up,   
like illegal hunting, a crime.. or a wanted felon crossing   
our path. And we got each other into trouble all the time."   
 Ray laughed.   
 "And she even shot me once..  By accident."   
 "When she was aiming at someone else and you got in   
the way."   
 "I was trying to avoid being knifed by an enraged   
poacher who had no respect for the law, when she cried don't   
worry Benton, I'll save you..  Ripped my rifle out of its   
scabbard and shot me instead of him."   
 Ray chuckled.   
 "Clumsy."   
 "Couldn't hit the side of the barn with a rifle if she   
was standing inside it."   
 Ray laughed.   
 "But she had a dead eye when it came to throwing   
knives, bola's and using spears and lances. We used to   
practice our lance work against her, which is how I became   
her unofficial partner, or was that the other way around, I   
could never work it out. It generally depended on where we   
were and who was referring to us. But as I saying we used to   
practice against her."   
 "We being?"   
 "The other mounties at the post."   
 "Ah."   
 "And no one could ever take her off her horse."   
 "Until you came along."   
 "There are times when in the course of his duties to   
achieve his goals a Mountie must improvise. I improvised,   
and made her laugh so much she not only dropped her lance,   
but fell off her horse."   
 Ray burst out laughing   
 "Then she spent the next three years trying to return   
the favour."   
 "Did she?"   
 "Make me fall off my horse laughing? No. In stunned   
amazement, yes. Once."   
 "How?"   
 "Do you remember that woman you arrested in front of   
the Embassy for Indecent Exposure."   
 "She flashed you!" Ray said laughing and slapped the   
table.   
 "In a manner of speaking. I stopped at the river to   
give my horse a drink and was looking over the water when   
out she rose from it, with nothing more than a big fish   
flapping around madly in her arms between her and indecent   
exposure."   
 Ray slapped at the table again and again as he cackled   
with laughter.   
 "And then it got away.. and I hit the dirt."   
 Ray thumped the table.   
 "Stop, before I wet myself."   
 "And then she was standing over me and asking are you   
all right, Benton..  Here let me give you a hand up..  Did I   
mention she was my age and a had a body like.. Mae West."   
 His hands flew up to cover his eyes and then he peeked   
through.   
 Ray fell off the seat laughing. Fraser reached down and   
detached Deif's leash from the table leg, then walked around   
the table to look down at Ray laughing. He waited till Ray   
stopped laughing and just gasped and held his ribs.   
 "Oh, there was one other thing.. "   
 He squatted down to Ray's level."   
 "April Fool.'   
 Ray gaped, the laughed again.   
 "Jokes on you Benni. I changed the date's on   
everything in your place, got everyone at the consulate to   
work with me on this and made sure you got a misdated paper.   
I even crept into your apartment while you were dead to the   
world and reset your clock and watch."   
 Fraser stared at him then perched an elbow on his knee   
and rested his chin on his palm while Ray rolled around   
laughing and cackling at his great joke.   
 "Did I ever mention that I'm Bi-sexual."   
 Ray stopped rolling around and sat bolt upright.   
 "And you look adorable when you roll around laughing,   
and when you give me that green looked of startlement."   
Fraser said with a grin.   
 Ray threw a handful of dirt and grass at him, hitting   
him fair and square in the face. While Fraser was the one   
left looking startled, Ray bounded up and bolted way   
laughing. Fraser sluiced it away, rose and bolted after him,   
with Deif in hot pursuit. 

    ======*====== 

 "I can't believe you did that," the dripping wet Ray   
grouched as he fished his keys out of his pocket.   
 "I can't believe you *really* set me up with the   
Consulate's help."   
 "The hard part was getting you to run yourself ragged,   
first, so you'd think you'd slept the clock around, that   
part appealed to the Dragon Lady."   
 They stopped at the location where Ray had left his   
car, there was no car, just a piece of litter blowing around   
in the wind. Deifenbaker looked at Benton.   
 "All right, Benni, where did I park the car?"   
 Fraser looked around, it was the right place all right.   
 "This *is* where you parked your car, Ray."   
 The torrent of Italian that poured from Ray's lips was   
both obscene and not for delicate ears as Ray stomped around   
expressing his opinion of all tow away zones, till Fraser   
pointed out it wasn't a tow away zone. Ray vented his   
extremely obscene opinion of all car thieves instead, then   
pulled out his cel phone which hadn't appreciated getting   
wet. When he realised his cel phone was dead he glared at   
Fraser who decided it really was time he got back to the   
consulate, bid Ray a hasty farewell and departed.   
    
    ======*====== 

 Fraser was sleeping deeply and peacefully when two   
things woke him, Deifenbaker jumping onto him and a loud   
banging on his door. With a little groan he pushed Deif away   
and rolled out of bed, taking the blanket and wrapping it   
around himself toga style as he crossed the apartment.   
 He opened the door to find Turnbull on his doorstep.   
 "Turnbull what are.. "   
 "Mr's Vecchio contacted the consulate and asked us to   
tell you that Ray was in the Hospital," Turnbull reported.   
 The last traces of sleep fled.   
 "She can't get there, there's a storm passing over   
their part of town and the roads are closed. Your friend was   
apparently one of the first victims of the storm's affect on   
drivers."   
 "He had a car accident."   
 "I spoke to the station, they told me his car was a   
total write off, and that it took the emergency services   
people an hour to cut him out of the wreck."   
 Fraser spun and moved through the apartment with   
Turnbull on his heels following him into the bedroom where   
he dressed hastily.   
 "How many people were involved."   
 "Three, Two cars, one 16 wheeler rig..  Apparently the   
car behind your friends couldn't stop at lights, and rammed   
his car directly into the path of the truck."   
 Turnbull pulled a note pad from his pants pocket and   
flipped through it.   
 "Ah, here it is. They said the Truck driver hit.. "   
 "Turnbull, either tell me what his injuries are, or   
shut up."   
 Turnbull flipped to the next page.   
 "No one at the station knows what his injuries are..   
They've been two busy trying to deal with all the other   
storm related emergencies. His family were notified and if   
Mrs Vecchio was aware of the seriousness of his injuries she   
didn't relay them to us. She just asked us to ask you to go   
to the hospital in her place."   
 Fraser jammed his boots on and grabbed a coat pulling   
it on as he headed for the door with Turnbull on his heels,   
grabbing Fraser's formal red coat off its hook as he went.   
 "You'll need this if you run into any of the   
blockades."   
 Fraser spun around and took the coat Turnbull threw at   
him. The great coat was tossed at Turnball as they hurried   
into the corridor and the red serge took it's place.   
 "Do you have a car?"   
 "The inspector sent me out in a taxi..  I've already   
asked for another to be sent here, if it hasn't arrived yet,   
you can take that one."   
 He pulled a wad of notes from his pocket extracted some   
and stuffed them into his pocket then the remainder went   
into the pocket of the great coat before Fraser retrieved   
it. Then as he began to race down the stairs, off came   
Turnbull's hat thrown through the air, to land on Fraser's   
head. He jammed it down and looked up.   
 "The money for the Cab is in your left pocket."   
  Fraser nodded and running down the stairs pulling the   
coat on as he went. 

    ======*====== 

 Fraser was highly relieved to find on his arrival at   
the hospital that Ray's injuries were minor. He was led into   
a room where the deathly pale Italian lay with an I.V   
attached to his arm and tube's taped to the side of his   
face, feeding something into his mouth. His nose was   
bandaged and his face was one huge mass of bruises and a   
plaster cast covered his entire rib cage.   
 "Ray.. "   
 "Wazn' s'pecting.. you.. "   
 "The storm has forced your family to remain indoors it   
had already passed through my area and they were able to   
convince the consulate to send someone out to send me in   
their place."   
 Ray's eyes closed.   
 "Thought.. .I waz a dead man."   
 "You were extremely lucky..  Others haven't been as   
fortunate this night."   
 "They're gonna be pizzed.. "   
 "Who?"   
 "The car boys..  Told me..  It was a brand new car..   
Special car..  Rebuilt from the ground up..  They were   
raving about all the special feature's..  Tol me..  if I got   
so much as a scratch on it they'd have my hide. First time   
out..  of the yard and I totaled it."   
 "It wasn't your fault, Ray..  Another driver was   
totally at fault."   
 Ray looked at him.   
 "From what I heard, someone ran into your car from   
behind and rammed your car into the path of a truck."   
 "Is that what it was..  Couldn't see a damn thing..   
Couldn't move..  When that car hit, the airbag exploded in   
my face..  And the next thing I know..  something..  *big*   
hit the car..  there were all these explosions..  and the   
car went..  flying..  rolled..  over..  and over..  Larz   
thing I remember is..  someone screaming get away from the   
car..  it's gonna blow..  "   
 "Obviously it didn't. Because I was told it took over   
an hour to cut you from the wreck.. "   
 "Remember..  bits and pieces.. .. . Someone..  kept..   
asking me questions." He gave a doped little giggle.   
 "All I could zay waz they're going to kill me..  I'm a   
dead man..  they're going to kill me."   
 Fraser gave a weak smile.   
 "And to think you were cursing the thieves who stole   
your car."   
 "Good point..  If I'd been in the Riv..  I wouldna   
survived that accident."   
 "Agreed..  I'd be interested in know what its special   
features were..  To enable you to come through an accident   
like that with nothing but bruises and shock."   
 "And cracked ribs."   
 "Oh..  they didn't mention those."   
 "And a busted beak and what might be a hairline   
fracture of the cheek."   
 "They didn't tell me that either."   
 "Still think I look adorable."   
 Fraser reached out and stroked Ray's hair or what was   
left of it.   
 "I think you look like you just went ten rounds with   
Mike Tyson."   
 Ray gave a weak smile and a groan.   
 "And that's just how I feel."   
 "Hurts..  so..  much.. "   
 "Didn't they give you anything for the pain?"   
 "Yezzz.. . but..  everything..  hurts..  still..   
anyway. Just..  dulled the pain..  couldn' give me anything   
strong..  Shock. Talk..  to me..  Distract me..  tell me..   
about her..  Mae West..  Wazn' jokin' waz you?"   
 After a pause Fraser shook his head.   
 "No. She was real. The Mae west line was a lie, the   
rest was true." 

    *----*----*----* 

 Ray watched Fraser return with a bowl of slushy ice and   
a spoon and smiled weakly trying to sit up, everything   
trembled and he feel back grabbing at his plastered ribs.   
 "Don't do that, and it won't hurt as much," Fraser   
said, and set the bowl aside then adjusted Ray's bed and   
pillow's before helping him to sit up. He felt Ray trembling   
as he arms wrapped around him, then Ray's shaking hand   
landed on his arm and he looked into Ray's face to see eye's   
filled with pain again.   
 "Hurts.. "   
 "Where?"   
 "Everywhere.. most.. of all.. where you're touching   
me."   
 Fraser stopped and then a took a peek at Ray's back.   
That was covered in bruises too making Fraser wince.   
 "I'm sorry."   
 "S'o.k forgive you for some of that, mouth feels like   
the Sahara."   
 Fraser began feeding Ray spoon fulls of slushy ice.   
 "I have bad news.. Swallow."   
 Ray swallowed.   
 "I saw your mother in the corridor."   
 "She made it."   
 "The Emergency Service's crew bought her here, with   
Francessca..  Francessca in Emergency now, being treated for   
a fall down the stairs."   
 "Oh G-d.. is she.. "   
 "I can't tell you more yet..  But your mother knows   
your condition and..  told me to tell you about Francessca.   
And the house."   
 "What happened to the house?"   
 "I'm not sure about the order but.. It was hit by   
lightning, no longer has a roof or window's in the upper   
storeys. Your mother described it very graphically.   
Francessca was running down the stairs when it happened and   
the concussion shook the house to its very foundations and   
Francessca slipped on the wet stairs while she was trying to   
get one of the children out. The baby."   
 "Is.. "   
 "The baby is fine.. apparently Francessca managed to   
throw her to your mother as she was falling, which is why   
she was unable to recover her balance."   
 Ray cursed away in Italian.   
 "The rest of your family was transferred to a shelter,   
you house was not the only one hit in your block. Six lost   
roofs, one was struck and burned down."   
 A Doctor rushed into the room.   
 "Mr Vecchio, we're transferring all critical patients   
to another hospital, and non critical to their homes if   
they're not in the declared zone, you fall into the Non   
Critical category. There are two more Vecchio's here, who's   
home was destroyed are you related.. "   
 "My mother and sister."   
 "Your sister is to be transferred to another hospital,   
for treatment. We can transport you to the same hospital as   
your sister.. "   
 "What's going on.. Why are you.. "   
 "We *must* evacuate now..  The storm is heading right   
for us."   
 "That must be some storm."   
 "They've never seen anything like it."   
 Fraser moved to the window looking out at the   
approaching storm his eyes wide as he recognised that unique   
patten of the seething clouds.   
 "I have. There is nothing natural about it."   
 Ray and the Doctor both looked at him.   
 "Ten years ago.. .Today, if Today is April 1st?"   
 They both nodded as he looked around.   
 "And there was nothing natural about it either."   
 Then he spun   
 "I need a phone..  I need to chart its course if it   
started where I think it began.. "   
 The doctor tossed Fraser a cell phone and then turned   
back to Ray and started preparing him to be moved.   
 Fraser rang the consulate.   
 "Turnbull you got back safely, good, I need you to do   
something find out where that storm started and chart its   
course. Tell me if it started over an open air dam which   
supplies water to the greater metropolitan area. And find   
out if there was any form of aircraft seen over that damn   
before the storm began to gather. You can call me back   
on.."   
 The doctor supplied the number and Fraser relayed it.   
 "What is going on, Fraser?"   
 "There was a forest fire which devastated a large area   
in the Yukon Territory..  A scientist who lost his wife in   
the fire began experimenting with ways to build a storm and   
use it to put out a forest fire."   
 "And he did it.. "   
 "I don't understand how, I'm not a scientist, but I   
know he built a storm just like this one, to combat a fire   
that threatened the district, the only problem is once he   
built it, it kept growing..  The only control he had over it   
was the direction it travelled."   
 "How?"   
 "Some form of airborne apparatus.. .which he used to   
draw the storm onto its destination..  It takes time to   
build up..  But once it does.. "   
 "It destroys everything in its path."   
 "Right..  And the pilot can't do anything but control   
which direction it goes.. Once it builds up, it can't be   
stopped unless the Storm maker is taken out."   
 The phone rang. Fraser answered, listened and nodded.   
 "Turnbull, contact the RCMP main .. ."   
 "Is he ?" The doctor made loopy gestures.   
 "If he said it happened, it happened."   
 "Yes, you understand..  Yes, that aircraft started   
it..  Yes..  It's controlling its direction..  You can find   
out all about it by getting the records on the Storm Maker   
from RCMP central records, the last time it was unleashed   
was ten years ago today, its creator was arrested for the   
destruction it caused..  Find out where he is.. this time   
I'll hold, make it fast.. "   
 "Benni?"   
 "It started over the dam, several people sighted a   
light aircraft which looked like something out of a science   
fiction movie making passes over the Dam and reported it and   
what they saw is exactly what happened the last time the   
Storm Maker was used.. "   
 Fraser looked out the window again.   
 "This storm is his work..  There is absolutely no   
doubt about it..  Its path of destruction has been anything   
but natural..  Your neighbourhood, Elaine's, Huey's..   
Everywhere people who are among my circle of associates live   
\- it's struck."   
 "What about your neighbourhood."   
 "It passed over it before it had built up enough force   
to destroy buildings in its path. It has that power now, Ray   
and it's growing.. It could destroy a house..  When it   
reaches here..  It won't have enough power to destroy the   
building, but it can inflict an incredible amount of   
damage..  No window will survive, the lighting it's   
generating will blow out the generators.. ."   
 The Doctor started taking him very seriously.   
 "That's what they told us.. That's why we're   
evacuating."   
 "He can't change its course in a hurry, but it is   
possible..  That I can make him change its direction.. . If   
he's piloting the Storm Maker.. "   
 The phone trilled he answered it.   
 "That was quick, what did you..  He's out.. I expected   
as much. Evacuate the consulate..  And get everyone in the   
immediate area to evacuate also.. The next place that storm   
will hit will either be, the consulate or the 27th."   
 Ray bolted up and the Doctor grabbed him as he made a   
strangled scream of pain.   
 "Yes tell them to evacuate also..  And tell them   
*everything* about the Storm Maker..  Make them listen, if   
they don't evacuate, they will be killed."   
 The Doctor tried to get Ray to lie back down but Ray   
wasn't having a bit of it.   
 "Benni.. . *Why* is he doing it?"   
 Fraser flipped the phone closed and handed it back to   
the Doctor as a prelude to carefully scooping Ray up into   
his arms.   
 "He thinks I destroyed the first storm maker, his son   
was piloting it. He swore that he would destroy everything   
that was precious to me. And now he's keeping that vow, he   
was released from prison for good behaviour six months ago   
and today is the anniversary of his sons death."   
 "How do we stop that thing before it destroys the   
city? "   
 Fraser headed for the door.   
 "He knew I was here, that you and your family were   
here. That's why it's heading in this direction..  But how   
he learned that.."   
 "How did you get here?"   
 "I started out in a cab, but an Emergency Services   
blockade stopped us, and I ran the rest of the way.. "   
 "The Emergency Services teams.. He must be listening   
in on their band..  They must have called it in when you   
ignored the blockade and started out on foot."   
 "Doctor I advise you to inform the authorities a crazy   
Mountie by the name of Fraser just abducted one of your   
patients - Ray Vecchio..  And the storm will veer away from   
its current path when they start tracking me. And you   
will.."   
 "Make damn sure they track you..  Understood."   
    
    *----*----*----* 

 As Fraser carried him down the corridor full of   
orderlies trying to evacuate people, Ray told him to stop as   
they passed a patient limping through the corridor on   
walking crutches.   
 "Excuse me, Ma'am I'm Detective Ray Vecchio and this   
is Constable Benton Fraser.. "   
 The woman was ignoring him to drool over Fraser.   
 "We need to borrow your crutches, I need them to save   
the city."   
 The patient looked at Ray as if he'd gone mad.   
 "All right Benni..  I tried it your way, got any   
bright ideas. I need those crutches if I'm going to get   
around."   
 Fraser smiled at the woman.   
 "Would you care to trade them in for a dinner date   
with the city's most eligible Mountie?"   
 Ray got his crutches.   
 "Thank you Ma'am, most appreciated. Contact the   
consulate and leave your details.. "   
 "Move it Benni, we've got a city to save." 

 They were stopped just once at the doors by a very big   
nurse.   
 "Fraser and Vecchio?"   
 "Yes."   
 "Hold still."   
 She took hold of Ray's chin and told him to look into   
the pen light torch she produced after checking his eyes and   
pulse she produced a loaded syringe and yanked up Ray's   
patients gown to uncover his thigh. Ray yelped as he got his   
shot then the nurse pulled out a ampoule of medication and a   
syringe in a sterile packet and shoved them in Fraser's   
pocket.   
 "This is for when that shot wears off. You'll know it   
when that happens and now the shocks wearing off he's gonna   
feel every bruise and cracked rib and be no use to you   
without it."   
 Fraser nodded.   
 "It's the strongest stuff we have, 10cc's a shot, any   
more than that in one hit and that birds gonna be flying   
high, got it?"   
 Fraser nodded and the Nurse tugged Ray's robe down,   
stepped out of the way and dangled a set of key's in the air   
along with a pistol.   
 "Transports right outside. Vecchio women are being   
transferred out - *now* by the ESC."   
 "Two decoy's..  Us and them.. "   
 Ray snatched the items from her hands as Fraser carried   
him past.   
 "How efficient."   
 Ray held the key's in his teeth, and checked the   
pistol's load.   
 Ray muttered through the key's.   
 "What?"   
 Ray jammed the pistols clip back, and pulled the key's   
out of his mouth.   
 "Very, this baby's got a full clip. We can attract a   
lot of attention with it."   
 They approached the Ambulance and Ray reached out to   
yank open the door. The driver looked at them and Ray aimed   
the pistol at him.   
 "You're being hijacked by a Crazy Mountie."   
 "Wrong vehicle..  They one you want to hijack is over   
there."   
 He pointed and the pair looked around and Ray's eyes   
widened as he saw the sleek Red Ferrai the driver was   
pointing at, then he grinned.   
 "Raymondo!"   
 He peered around and saw his mother jumping out of the   
back of the Ambulance. She rushed to their sides and clucked   
a little.   
 "How's Frannie, Ma?"   
 "Her leg's broken, she has concussion the rest is   
superficial."   
 "Ray, we have to leave now."   
 "Right, take care of Frannie Ma..  And whatever you   
do, stay off the phone and don't try to track down the rest   
of us, there's a whacko out there who'll go right for them   
if you do. Do you understand?"   
 She nodded, and pulled off her necklace and reached up   
to drape it around Ray's neck before she turned and rushed   
back around the ambulance to join her daughter. The   
Ambulance driver attracted their attention.   
 "The Doc say's, Don't worry, his baby has   
Comprehensive cover..  Do whatever it takes..  It's   
covered."   
 "Best news I've had all day, all right, mush Benni,   
that Ferrari is ours."   
    
    *----*----*----* 

 The Emergency service workers watched the sleek Ferrai   
roar through the sheeting rain approaching their road   
barrier and tried to flag it down, the window opened enough   
for them to see a red coated figure at the wheel, then gun   
shots rang out. They hit the dirt, and watched as it ran   
right through the blockade. Out came handsets to report it. 

    *----*----*----* 

 Ray looked around to see them climbing to their feet   
handsets to mouths, then checked the clip on the gun he'd   
just fired another burst from.   
 "I hope we don't have to attract much more attention,   
Benni, I'm running out of bullets here."   
 "Then let's hope the Doctor was as equally efficient   
at predicting our need for another weapon."   
 "Bullets Benni, I need bullets."   
 "The pistol was probably taken from a patient. Look in   
the glove box, there may be another there."   
 Ray opened the box and looked in and rammed the clip   
back in and then reached into the box and pulled out a piece   
of paper with his name on it, unfolding it.   
 "What does it say?"   
 "Look in the boot."   
 Fraser pulled the car over and jumped out, Ray watched   
him move around the car, then laughed as Fraser closed the   
boot returning with a pump action shot gun and passed it to   
him before climbing back in.   
 "Very efficient."   
 "This will attract all the attention we need to get   
that sucker to follow us."   
 Fraser clipped his belt on and then checked the road   
behind them before pulling out.   
 "I wonder where he got this.. "   
 "It took us time to reach the exit due to the crowding   
in the corridor's, perhaps he used that time to get us what   
ever he thought we'd need to achieve our goal."   
 "As if this is going to help us take that sucker out.   
What we really need is.. ."   
 "By now Turnball has informed your people about the   
Storm Maker and they've launched their own response team to   
take him out. All we have to do is lure him out of the city   
into the open where they can take him down."   
 "You don't have a plan here, do you Benni - the only   
thing on your mind was getting that Kook away from the   
hospital. Just like the Doc when he got them to launch that   
chopper and say Franni & Ma were on it."   
 "Oh, no.. "   
 "So you do have a plan?"   
 "To lure him out into the open where your people can   
move against him without destroying half the city trying to   
do it."   
 "And what happens if they can't take him out?"   
 "Then we have a problem, the longer he stays up, the   
more destructive the storm will become. Which is why we had   
to destroy the first Storm Maker..  It was causing untold   
devastation in it's wake.. "   
 "How'd you take it out?"   
 "They used a relay of men and horses, to get a   
portable Anti-Aircraft missile launcher into the area it was   
heading for.. . It was actually my partner who took it   
down."   
 "You mean Mae West?"   
 "Yes."   
 "You gave Mz couldn't hit the side of a barn if she   
was standing inside it your Missile launcher to take it   
down."   
 "There is a big difference between a rifle and a   
missile launcher Ray. Besides..  I didn't have much choice,   
when we reached the eye of the storm my horse bolted.. And   
threw me..  She was the only one who could fire it in time   
before it passed over."   
 "How many times did she have to fire that baby to take   
him down?"   
 "At least three times.. She lied and told everyone I   
did it. To make up for shooting me. She figured they'd pin a   
medal on whoever did it, which they did."   
 "And you let her lie?"   
 "First she can't ride..  At least not very well, she   
can stay on a horse, but not at speed..  She alway's used a   
bike to keep up with me, and I left her behind, when the   
horse went over ground the bike couldn't..  She wasn't there   
when the horse threw me, and when I was thrown I lost   
consciousness..  It was all over when I came round, and I   
was in a different place, she made it look like I'd done it   
in a daze and came back leading my horse and acted as if she   
had only just tracked me down. And since she's such a bad   
shot, I just automatically assumed I'd done it in a dazed   
state."   
 "How did you find out she did it?"   
 "She dislocated her shoulder firing it. She told me   
she did it coming off her bike over a rough patch of ground.   
I believed her until I saw her in her halter top the sling   
didn't cover her shoulder and there were no grazes on her   
shoulder just a very big bruise..  If she'd dislocated it   
the way she told me she had.."   
 "There would have been grazes."   
 "Exactly..  That was when I worked it out."   
 "And you didn't tell anyone?"   
 "She was very.. . persuasive.. "   
 "I bet.. "   
 "That's not how she persuaded me, Ray."   
 "Oh..  How'd she do it then."   
 "She took Deif hostage.. until I agreed to keep the   
truth to myself and accept the medal."   
 "Whatever works.. "   
 "It worked very well. He followed her around instead   
of me after that.. "   
 "Oh, so how'd you win him back?"   
 "He came back to me when she was killed."   
 "Oh."   
 "He helped me track her killer."   
 "Track, not capture.. "   
 "Deif can't track a man over water.. "   
 "Did you catch him eventually?"   
 Fraser shook his head.   
 "Once Deif lost his scent we lost him."   
 "You *know* it was a guy - not a woman."   
 "There was a serial killer in the area.. One who'd   
already killed six women. 2 in our area. That's why I didn't   
try very hard to win back Deifenbaker's affections..  I   
thought that he would protect her."   
 "Didn't do a very good job of it, did he."   
 "On the contrary, he did try and was almost killed   
trying to protect her. And he was a great help tracking her   
killer once he recovered. He lead me to another body, a   
man's this time, mutilated so that we couldn't identify him.   
The killer stole his identity."   
 "You're sure of that?"   
 Fraser nodded.   
 "There were no other attacks in the area.  Deif lead   
me to a river,  where a boat had been moored.  It took over   
5 months to find someone who'd seen the boat, to get a   
description a name and a description of the man who'd moored   
it there. 18 months later, we identified the body. His wife   
identified the remains by identifying scars we found and   
very distinctive marks. He was an American, The boat was   
found somewhere in America 6 months later, and the person   
using his identity was almost caught then."   
 "But he got away."   
 "A week later another body turned up, mutilated in the   
same way. The killer stole someone else's identity and his   
bike. A Harley Davidson I believe. They identified the tyre   
marks they found at the scene as belonging to a Harley, the   
man was definitely a biker, he had numerous tattoos, and   
unfortunately very few bikers will assist the police with   
their enquires."   
 "Which is why he's never been caught, because you   
don't know what identity he's using."   
 "Exactly. Though they do regularly take photo's of his   
tattoos to parlours and biker events in an attempt to find   
someone who can tell them who.."   
 "Look out!!!"   
 Fraser was forced to hit the brakes and swerve to avoid   
a tree brought down by the storm as it had approached the   
city they were leaving behind. He almost lost control of the   
car and it took everything Ray had not to scream as he was   
thrown forward, the belt bitting into his body as it kept   
him from being thrown of his seat.   
 Fraser fought to bring the car's motion back under   
control and Ray concentrated on watching his white knuckled   
hands on the wheel.   
 "Don't..  ..  Fight it.. .Go with it Benni..  and ease   
up on the brakes..  the..  side.. get us.. to the side."   
 Fraser's grip on the wheel relaxed as he followed that   
advice and controlled the urge to jam down the brakes. He   
successfully managed to bring them out of the skid and onto   
the grassy strip at the side of the road and brought the car   
to a shuddering hold then applied the hand brake and sagged   
back in the seat just staring at the road.   
 "That was too close for comfort."   
 He noticed how dark the sky was and reached for the   
window controls lowering it. He poked his head out the   
window to scan the skies before he looked back at Ray   
opening his mouth to speak but his announcement went   
unspoken when he saw the Italian slumped in the seat, arms   
wrapped around his rib's head thrown back, blood running   
down his chin.   
 "Ray!"   
 "I.. .I.. .think.. .That.. I just broke a rib when   
that..  threw me..  into the belt," Ray said with an   
effort.   
 Fraser threw open the door, jumping out of the car and   
went over the hood to get to Ray's side, threw the door open   
and examined Ray.   
 "No..  But it probably aggravated the injuries."   
 "I think..  I'm gonna throw.. up.. or.. faint.. "   
 Fraser reached around to release Ray's belt and gently   
drew him out of the vehicle and helped him to the ground   
where Ray did start throwing up. But there was nothing in   
his stomach to throw up and all he did was dry retch and   
make the most agonised groans Fraser had heard since he'd   
carried his dying partner's through the snow, as he clung to   
Fraser's arm with a grip so tight the Mountie almost cried   
out in pain.   
 Then Ray released his arm and started scrabbling at   
Fraser's pocket and Fraser remembered the medication and   
he pulled out the syringe and ripped the package away with   
his teeth as he fumbled in his pocket for the ampoule and   
then filled it. Ray slumped forward onto one arm, the other   
wrapped around his plastered rib cage, while Fraser was busy   
with the syringe. A press of the plunger sent a jet of the   
medication into the air clearing away the air bubbles then   
Fraser reached out for Ray and sank the needle into   
Italian's neck and Ray let out a positive howl of pain,   
rearing up.   
 Fraser snatched his hand back fast to avoid needle   
break then wrapped his arms around Ray holding him as the   
Italian almost fell back.   
 "I'm sorry, Ray..  It's the fastest way."   
 They cradling the Italian close, he reached for the   
syringe again and injected the shot direct into his jugular   
before pulling the needle out and fumbling behind Ray's back   
to recap it as the Italian shuddered and dry retched over   
his shoulder, whimpering between retches now. With an effort   
Fraser got it back into the pocket and reached up to stroke   
Ray's head till the medication started taking effect.   
 He watched the dark skies with dread as he did so and   
pondered wether giving Ray the prescribed dose instead of   
the whole ampoule full was doing Ray any favours. Then Ray   
finally stopped retching and whimpering and just trembled in   
his arms as reaction set in.   
 "It's.. .here.. .isn't..  it ..  Benni?" He panted in   
Fraser's ear.   
 Fraser nodded and Ray pushed at his chest weakly.   
 "Not going to die on my knees.. like this..  Get me   
back in the car.. "   
 "We can't.. ."   
 "Do it! Driver's seat, Now..  And I'll show you how a   
Ferrari ought to be driven."   
 "But.. "   
 "Now!"   
 Fraser jumped a little and then complied picking up and   
carrying him around the car to put him in the drivers seat   
and strap him in. Ray's hand went out to fall on the wheel   
and Fraser started the engine before he gently as possible   
closed the door and threw himself over the hood to get to   
the passenger side and climbed in. Looking around he saw   
that Ray was deep breathing, eyes closed, his chin resting   
on his chest.   
 "Are you sure you can drive, Ray?"   
 "That stuff works like a charm..  The pain's..   
manageable..  now.."   
 Then he got his feet on the pedals found the clutch and   
put the car into first before easing the car off the verge   
and back onto the road.   
 "There's a cel phone in the box."   
 Fraser reached into the glove box and pulled out a cell   
phone and checked the power levels.   
 "Punch in Welsh's number then gimme and take over the   
gear stick - and you better be ready to react fast when I   
tell you to change gears."   
 Fraser nodded and punched in the number Ray fed him   
then handed over the phone before he reached for the gear   
stick.   
 "Ok..  Keep your eyes peeled for a turn off, we've got   
to get past that tree.. That means exits."   
 Fraser's window went down and he poked his head out   
shielding his eyes and searched for an exit.   
 "Welsh.. Vecchio."   
 Ray, sign, exit, 2k."   
 "Got it - No I meant Benni. Keep going, Sir"   
 Fraser ducked back in and wound up the window and   
sluiced water of his faced and wiped his hand dry on his   
pants before reaching for the gear stick. Ray glanced down   
and then put the pedal to the metal as Fraser changed gears   
anticipating his next move. Ray nodded and made uh-hu's then   
dropped the phone into his lap getting both hands to the   
wheel to make the turn off.   
 "O.K Benni, I've got bad news.  That great plan of   
yours is kaput. They got the hint, and they've got trouble's   
they can't get any choppers off the ground to act. That kook   
took the storm out over all the chopper bases and let the   
storm take care of them before he started moving in on us."   
 For the first time in memory Ray heard Fraser curse and   
reached for the phone again as he got the car back onto a   
straight stretch of the deserted Express way.   
 "Sorry about that..  Yeah, that was Benni. He's not   
very pleased."   
 He listened to Welsh.   
 "Well, he didn't have another plan, but I've got one..   
Did you evacuate the ..  You did.. Damn.. Stand by."   
 He dropped the phone into his lap again and eased the   
pedal back.   
 "Reverse this baby, we're going back."   
 "But..."   
 "They can't take him out Benni.. And he *is* tracking   
us now. It's do or die. If we don't take him out, he'll take   
us out. And trust that, if can make the precinct, we can   
take him out Benni..  Reverse now!"   
 Fraser crunched the car into reverse and Ray swung the   
wheel around till they were facing the other direction.   
 "Third."   
 Fraser changed gears again and Ray floored it.   
 "How do you intend to take him out, all we've got is   
a pump action rifle and a pistol. That's not going to take   
him out."   
 "Back at the 27th there's something in the weapons   
locker we can use. We confiscated it from some gang who'd   
seen too many episodes of Miami Vice and had big idea's and   
big guns.. "   
 "How big?"   
 "Try a Stinger, that's an over the shoulder missile   
launcher. That baby could take out a chopper or a fighter   
jet.  Unless that sucker's got a titanium hull on that plane   
of his, it'll take him out."   
 "Agreed, what is your plan? Apart from acquiring the   
stinger?"   
 "How high up do you think he is?"   
 "I couldn't say.. It was Mae who shot him down..  Not   
me..  All I can tell you is that he'd be in the Eye of the   
Storm."   
 "Lieutenant.. . You heard, good, get me what I need   
from the Met boys, I need height, I need, coverage, I need   
speed, got that, good, now, this sucker is gonna be coming   
after Benni and Me.  We can use that, to sucker bait him,   
that means you get that locker open, and then get someone   
out up as high as they can get with th.. "   
 Welsh interrupted..   
 "What is it?"   
 "Well let me put it like this Benni, it's a good thing   
we lured that maniac away from the hospital, a good three   
quarters of the crew are there."   
 "Oh dear."   
 "And the rest had their vehicles wiped out trying to   
reach a chopper with one of those Stingers."   
 "One of.. How many were there?"   
 "Six. And enough ammo to blow away an entire city   
block."   
 Welsh chipped in again.   
 "What was that?"   
 He listened nodding. Then dropped the phone to make a   
hard turn off the express way before picking it back up.   
 "All right, I made the turn off, what now?"   
 He listened nodding and agreeing with his commander   
then checked his fuel gauge.   
 "Uh-uh..  We're running pretty low on gas here. We   
need ..  What..  "   
 He listened to Welsh outline a plan on the fly and   
nodded.   
 "Got it."   
 Then switched the phone off and threw it at Fraser who   
snatched it out of the air.   
 "You carry it."   
 Fraser tucked it into a pocket.   
 "What's the plan now?"   
 "Ok.. Here's the deal they can't contact the teams   
because this guy is definitely listening in over all the   
bands. So here's what he's gonna do to help us out. he's   
gonna get a route between us and the station and from there   
to the place the Met boy's give us as the perfect place to   
take that Psycho out with the stinger, but that'll take   
time, so what we've got to do is keep that guy on our tail   
until they get the evac completed."   
 "The longer it takes.. ."   
 "It's bloody obvious, Fraser and he knows that it's   
only going to get worse. They'll move as fast as they can.   
We ditch the Ferrari and high jack an Emergency Services   
vehicle. He can direct us in the right direction to get   
another when the fuel runs out to give them time to   
evacuate. And get someone to fuel this beast up and drop it   
off somewhere we can pick it up for the return trip. Because   
this beauty's built for speed and we're gonna need it."   
 Fraser nodded.   
 "Understood."   
 "Huey's still mobile. He's heading out our way now,   
He'll take care of the car. And drop off the key's for the   
locker."   
 Ray swung the car around the corner and Fraser's hand   
flew to the dash as the manoeuvre threw him against the   
straps then back against the seat.   
 "I see lights. The blockade must be up ahead."   
 Ray took a deep shuddering breath and tried to ignore   
the pain. Fraser glanced at him.   
 "I'm ok. I can do this."   
 "Do you think you can walk? It will look very strange   
if..."   
 "I'm not your hostage Benni, the guy knows we're   
partners. It's about time we started acting like it. You   
take the rifle, and get those crutches ready for me. "   
 Fraser found the pistol and then tossed it onto the   
dash before Ray.   
 "Good."   
 Fraser collected the rifles and crutches and held the   
crutches on his lap and balanced the rifle on his shoulder.   
The lights turned out to be exactly what Fraser thought they   
were, the blockade. Down went the window and out went the   
rifle to blow a stop sign apart as the service worker held   
it out. As one the team scattered in all directions, well   
aware there was a maniac Mountie in a shiny red Ferrari   
taking pot shots at other teams.   
 Ray brought the car to a halt close to the Service   
teams four wheel drive and Fraser threw his door open and   
climbed out to stand in the rain, looking menacing and   
firing off a round every time a service worker poked a head   
up or around shelter. Ray dragged himself up to his feet and   
got the crutches on, then grabbed the pistol and thumped on   
the roof.   
 "Let's move, Benni."   
 He headed for the vehicle while Fraser fired off a few   
rounds to deter any heroes on the crew before he threw   
himself over the Ferrai's hood and moved off after Ray,   
moving at his back, keeping him covered till he reached the   
vehicle and clambered in. He checked the ignition, then   
reached up and pulled down a flap and the key's dropped down   
into his hand.   
 "Great the key's are right here. All right Benni,   
climb in and pray none of them decides to be a hero and   
tries to stop us."   
 Fraser ran around the vehicle and convinced the heroic   
type with an Akubra hat on her head that it wasn't a good   
day for it to head back to shelter with a round or two   
before he clambered in and slammed the door. Ray put the   
pedal to the metal the moment Fraser's bum hit the seat and   
Fraser slammed back into the seat, while Ray sped out of   
there.   
 "Belt up Benni."   
 Fraser caught his breath and belted up.   
 "And find me one of those CB radio sets."   
 Fraser popped the glove box open and one tumbled right   
into his lap. Ray snatched it out of Fraser's hand and   
activated it.   
 "Hey Storm Boy, You messed with the wrong Family." He   
growled into it.   
 "Ray!"   
 "Stuff it, Benni, You hear me Psycho, your number is   
up. You messed with my Family, you took out my house, you   
messed with my crew and you messed up my city, and I'm gonna   
take you and your Storm Maker down for it. You hear me,   
Mister, you and Michael Jackson's Greatest hits have got   
something in common, *You're Both History.*"   
 Then he tossed the CB at Fraser.   
 "That ought to do it."   
 "There was no need to do that to make him move after   
us."   
 "Maybe not, But it sure as hell felt good."   
 The phone trilled and Fraser snatched it out and when   
he answered it he got a furious Welsh expressing his opinion   
of Ray's stunt.   
 "It's for you Ray." He said holding the phone to   
Ray's ear and watching him wince.   
 "Yes, sir, No sir..  Fraser, can that guy jack up the   
power?"   
 "I don't know Ray, but it's very possible we'll find   
out after that tirade."   
 "Yes sir.. Got it..  No more tirades."   
 Then he punched off.   
 "Well, lets hope that he wasn't the only one that   
little broadcast pissed off," Ray muttered as he threw the   
4-Wheel drive into a sharp u-turn and headed back the way   
they'd come.   
 A lightning bolt struck a building behind them and Ray   
floored it, the vehicle narrowly escaped the shower of   
debris that fell in their wake. Down went Fraser's window   
and he poked his head out looking up.   
 "I can *see* him! He's right over us now!"   
 "I thought that thing couldn't move fast?"   
 "You took us straight into the eye of the storm."   
 Another lightning bolt struck a nearby building and   
Fraser reared back as Ray swerved to avoid a shower of   
debris from it.   
 "You call *this* the eye of the storm."   
 "It's not a natural storm, this is just what it was   
like in the Eye of the Storm ten years ago. The Lighting is   
always at it's worst in the eye."   
 "Now I understand why your horse bolted."   
 "Lightning strike, a few meter's ahead.. "   
 "Fraser there's lighting striking everywhere."   
 "I meant ..  Forget it, just floor it. This vehicle is   
one big lighting rod. We've got to get out of the eye."   
 "What do you think I'm trying to do?! I've already got   
the pedal to the metal, this crate doesn't go any faster   
than this. Compared to the Ferrari this thing's a snail. Go   
point, I can't see a damn thing any more."   
 Fraser poked his head out the window and directed Ray   
yelling back instructions, until the 4-Wheel drive ran   
through a deep puddle and the sheeting slush blinded him. He   
reared back sluicing it off his face and blindly searched   
through the glove box.   
 "Benni?!"   
 "Water threw mud into my face."   
 Ray's window went down and he poked his head out,   
steering on handed as he leaned on the door. Fraser found   
what he was looking for and pulled out a packet of pocket   
tissues and ripped one out and dabbed at his eyes till he   
could see again. He looked around teary eyed to see a   
blurred view of Ray and blinked away trying to focus on him.   
Ray looked around and his eyes widen when he saw blood   
running from Fraser's eyes. But he had to keep his eyes on   
the road and forced himself to look away and not hit the   
brakes the way he wanted to.   
 "Hey Benni, is there any of that dope the nurse gave   
you left?"   
 "Yes. Why?"   
 "Give yourself a shot and don't tell me you don't need   
it. If you do, I'm gonna hit the brakes and sedate you with   
the bloody gun, got it."   
 Fraser didn't argue, his eyes were on fire, and he   
fumbled the medication out. When he finally got the needle   
ready he ended up stabbing himself in the finger as he tried   
to plunge the needle into the bottle. He muttered something   
uncomplimentary about mud and used a finger to direct the   
needle into the ampoule.   
 "We have a problem, Ray."   
 "Don't tell me you lost it."   
 "No..  I can't see clearly enough to find a vein to   
inject it and you have to stop the car long enough for me to   
do it."   
 "Great," Ray growled, then something ahead caught his   
attention.   
 "There is a God! Our problem is solved."   
 He swung the car around and a few moments later Fraser   
found himself in darkness.   
 "Wha..   
 "Tunnel Benni.. "   
 He drew himself back in and then reached out to take   
the hypodermic and made Fraser hold out his arm.   
 "Clamp your hand around it."   
 Fraser obliged and when a vein popped up, Ray stabbed   
the needle home and Fraser shouted.   
 "No!"   
 "What?!"   
 "You didn't get rid of the air bubbles first."   
 With a growl of frustration Ray pulled it out and   
pressed the plunger squirting the precious fluid up till   
there were no bubbles in the tube, then he sank it back into   
the vein and this time Fraser didn't object as he pressed   
down on the plunger.   
 When Ray pulled it out Fraser held up the cap. Ray   
capped it and returned it to Fraser to pocket then looked   
around the cab of the vehicle and grinned.   
 "Well, well, what do we have here."   
 "I don't know, what do we have?"   
 Ray unbuckled and scrambled into the back, muttering   
obscenities as he went and Fraser had a blurred view of him   
moving around amongst bright coloured blobs, then Ray became   
one of them.   
 "You changed colour."   
 "Suit's Benni, clothes. No more drafty Hospital gown   
that doesn't close up at the back."   
 "Ah, I see. Well, Actually I don't see very well at   
all but.. "   
 "I can take care of that too.. . There's a medical kit   
or three here..  Let's see what we've got.. "   
 Fraser heard him opening boxes and rustling in them.   
 "Ditch the syringe, we've got plenty here, and pass me   
that bottle.. "   
 Fraser complied.   
 "Jackpot. One of those guys must have been a trained   
paramedic. There's a virtual pharmacies worth of stuff back   
here. They've even got the same stuff. Here put this in your   
pocket this suit doesn't have any."   
 New syringes and two more ampoules were passed to   
Fraser.   
 "Ray, you can't take more than..."   
 "Benni, shut up, and put your head back and open your   
eyes, wide."   
 Fraser complied with a little sigh and Ray leaned over   
him with a syringe full of saline solution and cotton pads   
that he used to rinse the Mountie's right eye. Fraser   
blinked away and Ray rinsed his eyes out five times till   
Ray's hand closed tight on his shoulder.   
 "Don't blink now, whatever you do."   
 "What is it?"   
 He was aware of the blob that was Ray moving away,   
heard rustling then Ray was back - with a magnifying glass   
to examine the eye closely.   
 "Just what I thought, a tiny sliver of glass.. Hold   
very very still. I don't want to cut your eye here."   
 He angled the syringe just so and gave it a hard   
plunge. Saline solution jetted across Fraser's eye and not   
blinking took an extreme effort on his part. He was rewarded   
for it with a burred close up view of Ray's face and felt   
his breath on his face then the dabbing of the cotton.   
 "O.K, got it.. you can blink now."   
 Fraser did and half his vision cleared.   
 "If we survive this you're coming back to the hospital   
with me, as a patient and getting your eye's checked out, no   
telling what sort of damage that inflicted. All right, open   
the other eye nice and wide, Benni and let me see what   
you've got in it."   
 Fraser obeyed and focussed on Ray's concerned gaze, and   
heard his intake of air.   
 "Oh, you're definitely going in as a patient, I am not   
even gonna try to clean this eye out.. "   
 Then he was moving away, to return with various things   
collected from all three of the kits. The eye was squirted   
with something that took away the pain, then soft cotton and   
gauze was applied and taped down before Ray snapped an eye   
patch over it.   
 "There, that ought to keep it from getting any worse   
than it is."   
 "What did you put in my eye?"   
 "Local anaesthetic, Benni..  You had glass in the eye,   
and I do mean in it."   
 "Oh.. . Would you climb back over here.. I'm getting a   
crick in my neck."   
 Ray looked around, grabbed another suit and two pairs   
of goggles and then scrabbled back into his seat, the suit   
he tossed at Fraser.   
 "Here put this on, no point in getting yourself any   
wetter than you already are."   
 The goggles went around his neck while Fraser struggled   
into the suit.   
 "The worst thing about..  her death was that there   
were so many things I wanted to say to her and never..   
said.. to her. And I have never stopped regretting that."   
 "Uh-Oh, are you going to get mushy on me, Benni?"   
 "You have no idea what was going through my head as I   
ran to the hospital..  All they could tell me was that a   
truck had taken out your car, that it had taken over an hour   
to cut you from the wreck."   
 "I can guess what was going through your head,   
Benni."   
 "I.. value your company more than you know, Raymond   
Vecchio - if you were a woman I'd have proposed marriage to   
you long ago."   
 Ray chuckled and smiled.   
 "Thanks for the compliment."   
 "And.. .I know how much I irritate you, but you have   
no idea how much you drive me crazy and - The kind of crazy   
that make me glad I wear a uniform that has a mid thigh   
coat."   
 "Oh.. ."   
 Then it hit him what Fraser meant.   
 "Ohmig-d, you weren't joking about being bi."   
 "No."   
 "I never..  imaged that you'd.. "   
 "I said I was bi, I didn't say I was promiscuous."   
 "Just one guy."   
 Fraser nodded.   
 "He was..  a friend.. For years..  And that's all he   
was for  years..  I drove him crazy, doing what he called   
panting after..  Mae. Well, actually Mae was panting after   
me, but that's another story."   
 "That wasn't her name, was it?"   
 "No..  she had a very hard to pronounce name. And if I   
say Mae you know who I mean."   
 "Did he make a move on you before or after she died."   
 "After..  But he didn't.. it wasn't so much a *move*   
as a confession after we were partnered up because no one   
trusted me not to disappear going rouge after Mae's   
killer."   
 "He got hurt and thought he was gonna die."   
 "No..  I was the one who was hurt..  a head injury..   
He had to try and keep me conscious..  And talked and   
talked.. and when I started drifting off, he grabbed my   
attention and kept it by making his very startling   
confession."   
 Ray chuckled.   
 "I didn't react to it so he thought I'd forgotten it   
and I was just.. waiting for some sort of sign that it   
wasn't just some strange addle headed imagining.. "   
 "Cut to the chase."   
 "We got snowed into a cabin together, and.. he had a   
bottle of bourbon in his saddle pack..  And that's how it   
started."   
 "Ah..   
 "But it was.. never a full on.. sexual relationship."   
 "So you never.. "   
 "No."   
 "That means your not Bi."   
 "No.. It doesn't. We had a *relationship*..  After the   
cabin incident, we shared a bed and a bedroll..  We just   
never did that. I was extremely inexperienced, one intimate   
encounter short of a virgin to be exact."   
 "Mae?"   
 "Yes."   
 "Before or after the storm maker.. "   
 "Shortly after."   
 "Was she good looking, beautiful, plain, pretty.."   
 "She was stunning, absolutely stunning."   
 "So why'd it take so long to .."   
 "Her brother was the District's Zuko..  What happened   
only happened once because I learned to control my reaction   
to her after he slammed me into a wall and said he'd have me   
castrated, very slowly with a blunt and rusty knife, before   
he used a few traditional methods of executing people if he   
ever heard so much as a whisper about our relationship being   
anything but platonic."   
 "That'd do it."   
 "It worked very well. Much to her disgust, she never   
stopped trying to get me into her bedroll. But the fish   
incident came very close."   
 Ray chuckled.   
 "I took a dip in the river, fully dressed instead."   
 "Much to her disgust," Ray quipped.   
 Fraser nodded with a chuckle.   
 "Yes. She caught another fish and hit me with it."   
 Ray hugged his ribs and gave a little moaning laugh.   
 "So.. I irritated her a lot - just as I irritate   
you."   
 "I'll have to remember to batter you around the head   
with a fish some day."   
 Fraser chuckled at that and Ray reached out to lay a   
hand on his thigh and squeezed it.   
 "Just for the record, Benni I value your company   
too."   
 Fraser removed his hand.   
 "Don't.. touch me like that."   
 "Sorry."   
 Then he belted up started up the vehicle again.   
 "Ready?"   
 Fraser belted up, nodded and pulled the goggles on.   
Ray's went up, and he eased the 4-Wheel drive into motion.   
Fraser looked at the dash, and saw a tape poking out of the   
tape deck and out of curiosity popped it in and hit play.   
 "What ever it is, jack the volume up. That'll really   
drown out that thunder."   
 Fraser complied and as he sat back, a woman's voice   
shrieked out.   
 Hey Baaaabe.   
 Followed by a dance beat.   
 "Dance music..  Great..  Some Rock 'n' Roll would be   
*perfect*.. "   
 Fraser started looking through the glove box and   
checking out the tapes for names he would recognise as Rock   
acts, then the woman's voice returned. 

 Heaven   
 When you touch me baby   
 Heaven   
 When you touch me baby   
 I'm in heaven..   
    
 Fraser hit eject so hard it flew across the cab.   
 "It wasn't *that* bad Fraser."   
 Fraser jammed the first tape that came to hand into the   
deck and hit play to the immediate sounds of a snare drum   
and cymbal.   
 "More dance music."   
 Then a guitar followed, in a manner that was definitely   
not dance style. Someone's fingers were definitely flying   
over those strings.   
 "Perhaps not."   
 Thunder..   
 The tape followed the first one on a high velocity trip   
through the cab and Fraser stuffed another in and the result   
was moody pipes and deep drums.   
 "Great - what a perfect piece - Gothic music to go   
with the Gothic atmosphere out there.. "   
 Fraser ejected that one too.   
 "Make up your mind Benni."   
 In went the next tape, moody tones and a bass guitar   
sounded, then a rude brass line, and power drums. Ray nodded   
and thumped the side of the cab in time. The tape went the   
way of all the rest.   
 "That's it, Benni, the next tape stay's put no matter   
what it is."   
 "Ah.. This sounds like a Rock band."   
 "What's the name?"   
 "Noiseworks."   
 "Never heard of them."   
 Fraser popped the tape into the deck and hit play to   
the sound of a synth and bass. He almost ejected it   
remembering that Ray wanted Rock music, then he remembered   
Ray said the tape had to stay put so he left it.   
 You never expect it to be in your wildest dreams   
 So you take a step backwards for a little while   
 You'll find it's there it's something that I can't   
explain.   
 =That describes this storm=   
 So I remain trapped inside still holding strong   
 Still holding onto you, to you 

 Take me back to you, it's been a long time   
 Although woh every night I think of you   
 It's such a lonely life   
    
 Watched you say good bye as you drove away.   
 I didn't know that it would be your last time with me.   
 You said life ain't worth living if nobody cares 

 Ray ejected the tape, much to Fraser's relief he hadn't   
wanted to hear any more. 

 "Find something less morbid."   
 Fraser returned to raiding the tape collection.   
 "What else is there in there?"   
 Fraser looked at a case.   
 "AC-DC."   
 "Now that's rock. Slot it in Benni, that'll do it any   
day."   
 "The case is empty.. .Here's another. Inxs..  Or this   
one..  The Angels.. "   
 "Hmm.. Sounds like they had an Aussie on their team   
half those names are Australian bands.. "   
 "How about this one, it has a punk rocker on the   
front, by the name of Billy Idol? "   
 "Go for it."   
 Fraser popped the tape in and as Ray put the pedal to   
the metal, Fraser hit play. What came out of the speakers   
was not, Billy Idol it was a woman singing.. .   
 Ohhhhh .. . so if you'll just say you want me too I'm   
Never gonna let you go.. .   
 Ray hit the brakes and Fraser grabbed at the back of   
the seat to stop himself being thrown forward. The tape shot   
out with a pound from Ray at the deck.   
 "That was not Billy Idol."   
 "The case said Billy Idol."   
 "Look Fraser, you find me the right piece of mood   
music or.. I'll stuff the next tape down your throat."   
 "Yes Ray."   
 "Get me something Hard and Rock and get it right this   
time. I don't want to hear any more of that soppy fluff. I   
want something that drowns out the thunder and the only   
thing that would drown out is the sound of me strangling   
you."   
 Fraser nodded and rustled through all the tapes and   
recognised the name on a tape, and glanced at Ray then   
popped it into the slot and hit play. Ray's fingers drummed   
on the wheel while he waited, and once again it wasn't Rock   
he heard, it was definitely a dance track and Fraser's hand   
shot out but Ray's hand came down and grabbed his wrist and   
stopped him.   
 "Wait.. I know that song..."   
 No force of   
 You are the kingdom   
 No Force of   
 You are the kingdom   
 No Force of   
 You are the kingdom   
 History. 

 Ray hit stop.   
 "Find that CB and hit transmit and hold that up to the   
speaker and keep it there till I say stop."   
 "Why?"   
 "I want to remind him we're still out here and that's   
a hard dance remix..  Of.. " Ray grinned, "Michael   
Jackson's History."   
 Fraser chuckled and rustled up the CB and obeyed, Ray   
hit play, then with a deep breath put the pedal to the metal   
and they roared out of the tunnel, like a bat out of hell.   
 Within a minute the phone was trilling but neither Ray   
nor Fraser heard it over the thunderous volume of the music.   
Ray let out a low whistle as  the 4-wheel drive sped through   
the streets swerving, skidding around piles of derbis torn   
up tree's and tossed flaming wrecks. It looked like a war   
zone outside the tunnel.   
 "O.K - Stop"   
 Fraser put the C/B on the dash and popped the tape out   
and went looking for another.   
 "When you said that thing can wreak devastation you   
weren't kidding. It looks like a war zone out here."   
 Fraser jammed another tape in the deck, then poked his   
head out the window to check the skies.   
 "He's passed over. We're not in the eye any more."   
 "He lost us..  But you can bet he's gonna be looking   
for us after that musical piece reminded him we're still out   
here."   
 "The road block."   
 "Yeah.. Good idea."   
 He orientated himself, then sped off for the road block   
they'd hijacked the vehicle from. Fraser hit play and there   
was a blast of guitar and a rough male voice singing.   
 We've gotta get out of this place.. If it's the last   
thing we ever do."   
 Fraser glanced at Ray who made a throat cutting   
gesture. The tape joined the rest which were accumulating in   
a pile between the seats and a new tape was slotted in. With   
a thumping base line.   
 "Soft rock.. Hmmph."   
 You know they think we're crazy. You know they think   
we're all insane.   
 "But I like it."   
 He proved it, with his hand thumping away at the side   
of the cab in time to the beat.   
 But you don't have to grow up, you don't have to grow   
old, and I'll tell you why. We're never gonna die.   
 Ray stabbed out rewinded it a tad then gave Fraser the   
signal and the C/B came down and attached itself to the   
speaker. Ray hit play.   
 We're never gonna die   
 We're never gonna die   
 Kiss em all good bye   
 We're never gonna die   
 We're never gonna die.   
 When it segued to the music the C/B went back to the   
dash.   
 "Find something else to piss him off Fraser, we need   
him to get pissed enough to come back after us."   
 Fraser nodded and found another tape and popped it in   
to the strains of a base beat and snare drum.   
 "Hmm.. "   
 I've been up and down.. I've been all around I was   
mystified all most terrified..   
 Fraser looked at Ray.   
 "Fast forward, I know that, that's Kiss. You finally   
hit the hard rock jackpot. Maybe there's some good mood   
piece there."   
 Fraser fast forwarded through each track, listening to   
the track's start and getting the cut off from Ray on every   
track..   
 Mmmm Yeah.. .   
 Ha!   
 Dodododododododo   
 Doodododoodododo   
 Tonight I want to give it all to you.   
 In the Darkness..   
 Ray made the cut throat gesture but under the influence   
of the drug he'd let Ray shoot him up with, the imp in   
Fraser came out and he left it running.   
 There's so much I wanna do   
 And tonight   
 I want to lay it at your feet   
 Cause girl I was made for you   
 And girl you were made for me   
 I was made for loving you baby   
 You were made for loving me   
 Ray slammed the eject and the tape made a fast exit.   
 "I said cut it."   
 "It seemed to speak to me, Ray."   
 Ray growled and Fraser popped in a new tape, another   
Dance music tape by the sound of the intro but as he was   
about to eject it the tape chopped and changed.   
 "Home job.. let it run for a bit see what it's got.   
This guy obviously likes rock.. Dance Rock, Soft Rock,   
Gothic Rock...It's mostly rock.. And there's gotta be some   
Hard Rock in that collection somewhere."   
 Then he added in a low mutter.   
 "But I seriously doubt it."   
 "Road block, Ray"   
 "I see it, Benni. Brace your self it looks like they   
strengthened it with drums. But if they want a wrecked   
machine, that's their business."   
 A grungy guitar and thumping drums filled the cab and   
Ray's hand went up and hit the roof.   
 "That's more like it, whatever it is."   
 "Ray, That's Huey!"   
 The vehicle came to a screeching skidding stop before   
the blockade and Ray's door flew open. Huey raced to the   
vehicle and was soon helping Ray out. Fraser quickly   
snatched up a handful of tapes and shoved them down the   
suit, including the Kiss tape, before he climbed out,   
collecting his shot gun on the way out.   
 "They know what's going on, that babies fuelled and   
ready to fly, and the Eagle is cleared for take off."   
 "Already?!"   
 "It didn't take long at all, people have been watching   
the storm footage on TV all day as soon as the cars went   
through with the megaphones blasting, they hit the road, no   
one stayed, no one argued.. By the way, The Lieutenant's   
steaming that you didn't answer the phone."   
 "He rang, I didn't hear it.. "   
 "Over that music, I don't doubt it."   
 "Mood music, But Fraser's idea of what constitutes the   
perfect mood music and mine aren't exactly the same. I say   
Hard Rock, he gives me Michael Jackson."   
 Huey chuckled and looked around to see Fraser toting a   
rifle on his shoulder with an eye patch under the goggles.   
 "What's with the patch?"   
 "A lighting strike covered the road with glass slivers   
and Fraser copped a load in the eye."   
 Huey grimaced hissing in sympathy.   
 "That's why we disappeared for a while there..  I had   
to find a place to stop and clean out his eyes."   
 Huey dangled a set of key's before Ray's eyes. Ray   
snatched them out of his hands.   
 "Anyone know where the Storm Maker is now?"   
 "As soon as you hit the road again, we'll have him   
back on your tail."   
 Then he produced a piece of paper.   
 "This is a list of the best places to try and take him   
out with a Stinger," Which ever you can reach first, or   
that you can lure him too - makes no difference, they'll all   
get you into range."   
 Fraser climbed back into the Ferrai and the tapes came   
out of the suit and into the glove box where he sorted them   
out till he found the one he wanted and checked out the   
titles again. With a little nod he popped it in the tape   
deck and turned the volume right down before starting the   
tape. He listened to the intro while Ray discussed details   
with Huey and then rewound the tape back to the start and   
turned the volume up nice and loud.   
 He jumped as the Akubra hatted woman ripped open the   
door and stuck a flare gun in his face then she wiggled her   
fingers at him.   
 "Hand over the goodies."   
 "Which goodies?"   
 "The tapes you nogoodnick."   
 Fraser handed all but the one in the deck and the Kiss   
tape back she checked them out and then wiggled her fingers   
at him again.   
 "The Kiss tape too."   
 Fraser delved into his pockets and then pulled out what   
remained of the money that Turnbull had given him and waved   
it at her.   
 "I'll buy it from you."   
 She snatched the notes from his hands and counted them   
up.   
 "With this kind of happy lettuce you could get a   
ticket to their show."   
 "Show? What show?"   
 "They were supposed to be playing in the area sometime   
next week. After this the chances of that are unlikely."   
 "What a pity they sound like fine musicians."   
 "Sometimes."   
 "So what's a nice girl like you doing in a war zone   
like this?" Fraser asked.   
 She laughed and moved back to slam the door closed. He   
rolled down the window.   
 "Do you ride?"   
 "What?"   
 "Horses?"   
 "Yeah.. "   
 "I thought so, you have the hands..  And that hat,   
it's an Akubra isn't it, an Australian Cattleman's hat."   
 "It's *our* national hat as far as some people are   
concerned."   
 "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend."   
 Ray slipped into the front seat his crutches thrown   
into the back by Huey.   
 "Perhaps I will see you again at the show."   
 "Yeah, right.. "   
 Fraser detected sarcasm in her voice and searched the   
box finding paper and pen and wrote down his address and   
held it out to her.   
 "My address..  If you want a companion to attend with   
you."   
 She snatched it from his hand, then stuffed it down her   
bra.   
 Ray slammed the door and started up the car.   
 "Two dates in one day, Benni you're on a roll."   
 Fraser's window went up and Ray put the car into gear   
while Huey called out for the block aide to be cleared. The   
workers went into high gear, rolling drums away and removing   
barriers clearing the road.   
 "They started blasting our location over the airwaves,   
he should be turning back and heading our way again in no   
time, so we've got to get to the station before he catches   
up."   
 "Did you get the keys?"   
 They dropped into his lap and went into his pocket.   
 "Ready?"   
 Fraser nodded then hit play. Ray jumped as the   
extremely recognisable strains of an AC-DC standard started,   
then broke into a grin and gave him the thumbs up making   
Fraser return the grin. Pedal to the metal the Ferrari   
roared out of there at high speed with a p'd off E.S worker   
in an Akubra shaking her fist at the tape napper.   
    
    *----*----*----* 

 Welsh stood on a street corner with a road block team   
waiting for his signal. He lifted his binoculars again and   
looked through the sheeting rain. There it was a gleaming   
red Ferrai tearing through the streets heading their way. He   
signalled the men and the blockade was pulled apart, the   
road cleared in record time.   
 To the sounds of a strident bagpipe, loud guitar's and   
a pulsating beat the car speed through the area and the   
workers called it in, rebuilding the blockade, then Welsh   
told them to haul butt - double time before the storm swept   
through on their tail. One look at the boiling skies above   
was all it took to convince them that clearing the area asap   
was a great idea. 

    *----*----*----* 

 To the wailing guitar of Steve Steven's, Ray brought   
the Ferrai to a screeching halt in front of the station   
house and Fraser threw open the door and threw himself over   
the hood to reach the other side and help Ray of out the car   
and into the crutches then followed him, pulling a   
medication ampoule and syringe from his pocket. He ripped   
the packet with his teeth, extracting the syringe then   
loaded it up as he moved slowly behind the hobbling   
detective.   
 "Forget war zone, it looks like they were filming   
Apocalypse Now here.. "   
 "Ray.. Stop."   
 Ray stopped and looked around. Fraser held up the   
syringe. Ray didn't need to be asked, he rolled up his   
sleeve and clamped the arm till Fraser had a vein to drive   
the needle home into.   
 "Can't fool you can I?" 

 "You should have said something earlier."   
 Ray rolled the sleeve off and hobbled away.   
 "We couldn't afford to stop and take the time to shoot   
up - give yourself a shot while you're at it. Once we leave   
we won't be stopping again till we reach a target site."   
 Fraser nodded and rolled up a sleeve, yanked off his   
lanyard and wrapped it around the arm, pulling it tight with   
his teeth, waiting for a vein to pop up.   
 Ray swung himself up the stairs and turned to watch as   
Fraser jammed the needle home and injected himself, then   
with perfect aim, tossed the syringe into a bin before   
racing up the steps, tugging at the lanyard to loosen it,   
without pulling it away.   
 "Keys."   
 Fraser handed them over and Ray got to work on opening   
the doors. Fraser turned to study the skies.   
 "I'd say, we've got perhaps twenty minutes Ray."   
 "Better than nothing, Benni. O.K we're in."   
 Fraser spun, moving and surprising Ray by scooping him   
up into his arms to carrying him into and through the   
building at a run.   
 "Fraser!"   
 "We don't have time to pander to your pride. Now,   
which way?"   
 Ray pointed Fraser turned into the next corridor and   
raced down and through them as Ray directed him pointing the   
way out till they reached the weapons locker. Fraser set him   
down and Ray jangled key's sorting through them till he   
found the one engraved with a W.L and slipped it into the   
lock springing it. He backed up.   
 "O.K Benni, haul it open."   
 Fraser grabbed the steel door and hauled back with all   
his might. The door swung open and he jumped back. Ray   
pointed into the room.   
 "3rd shelf from the roof, that long box."   
 Fraser nodded and hurried in to find the box and haul   
it down. He opened it to pull out the Stinger and slung it   
over his shoulder while Ray hobbled in and worked out where   
the ammo was. Fraser pulled another out and slung that over   
his shoulder too.   
 "Found the ammo, this box."   
 He turned and saw Fraser with two Stingers.   
 "You will drop me off at the first target area, and   
move onto the next with out me. If I miss, you have to take   
him out."   
 Ray stared at him as he approached and pulled the   
indicated box down ripping it open to pull out belts of   
ammunition, a dozen to a belt.   
 "Don't argue with me about it."   
 "I'm..  not..  I just.. "   
 "Never even considered it until now."   
 "You got any of that dope left, there's no way I'm   
going to be able to haul that thing up G-d knows how many   
flights of stairs without a major dose."   
 "I'll give you one last shot before I leave the car."   
 Ray nodded and let Fraser sling one belt of ammo around   
his torso, then Fraser was scooping him up again, grunting   
under the load with all the extra weight he was carrying.   
Ray started to object.   
 "18 minutes."   
 Ray shut up and let Fraser carry him out kicking the   
door closed behind him before heading off down the corridor.   
Ray slipped the paper Huey had given him out from under the   
band of the watch he'd borrowed and looked over the page of   
target sites as Fraser carried him through the deserted   
halls.   
 "Jackpot.. Benni, splitting up will give us the best   
chance of taking him out *together*.  Two of the places on   
this list are across from each other.  With you on one roof   
top and me on another."   
 "We can get him in the cross fire."   
 "Bingo Benni."   
    
   *----*----*----* 

 Fraser kicked open the roof top door and looked out   
into the roiling skies wincing a lighting crashed across the   
skies. With a deep breath he stepped out and looked up. The   
Storm Maker had definitely taken the bait.   
 He moved to the edge of the roof and looked across at   
the building across the way. The door opposite exploded   
outward and Ray lurched through it, the launcher and slung   
to his back, ammo around his shoulder, rifle in his hands.   
Fraser waved to him as he looked around and Ray slung the   
rifle over his shoulder before he balanced himself and waved   
a crutch at him. Fraser watched as he lurched across the   
roof looking for something to brace himself against.   
 Fraser looked around, then moved to the middle of the   
roof before unslinging his launcher and checking it out.   
With out hesitation he loaded it up and then swung it up   
into position and took the weight on his shoulder and   
sighted the cloud with it, looking for that tell tale sign   
that marked the Storm Maker's presence.   
 He sighted it, out of range but closing in fast and   
looked across to see Ray loading up his launcher and heft it   
up onto his shoulder. He saw Ray repeat his actions and   
pulled out the cell phone Ray had made him collect from a   
desk as they passed through the station house. He hit redial   
and saw Ray start then yank his phone off the ammo belt and   
flip it open.   
 "Ray, its coming in due south."   
 Ray looked around and sighted it.   
 "Yeah, I see it now..  Can't miss that huge ball of   
light in the center of that maelstrom."   
 "It's out of range, we have to wait till it gets in   
range or we'll just be wasting ammunition we may need if we   
miss."   
 "Got it.. "   
 Then Ray was hanging up and dialling Welsh and Fraser   
watched the eye of the storm through the stinger's site. It   
changed course slightly and then began moving, faster on a   
direct course for their location. His phone trilled and he   
answered.   
 "I got through to Welsh they broadcasted our location   
over the E.S band..  That sucker's .. "   
 "Taking the bait, he's moving in, faster now. Hold   
your fire till he's well in range..  And if we lose contact   
wait till I fire, and then follow it up."   
 "Gotcha..  Hey.. look at that formation behind it,   
doesn't it look like a bunny to you."   
 Lighting shrieked between the buildings and there was   
an explosion down below.   
 "The Doc's gonna be pissed..  I think that was the   
Ferrari."   
 Fraser moved back to the edge and looked down.   
 "No.. .It wasn't our Car..  I think it was that Dodge   
left in the street."   
 "Pity it didn't.. "   
 "Didn't what?"   
 "Dodge," Ray said, then giggled.   
 Fraser sighed Ray was definitely flying high, just as   
the nurse predicted he would be if he got more than 10cc's   
of the drug at a time.   
 Ray stopped giggling suddenly.   
 "Ray? Ray, say something?"   
 Then he heard the phone scrape on something, and Ray's   
voice at a distance, when he looked across the way he   
realised Ray had the hand held C/B radio set.   
 "Shit!"   
 Then he ran back to the center of the roof and set   
himself, sitting on the clouds again finding the eye of the   
storm, still just out of range.   
 Ray was ranting every third word an obscenity as he   
expressed his opinion of having his city and home trashed.   
As Fraser watched, the eye of the storm picked up speed   
again, and then Ray was raising something high into the sky   
and window's exploded in the building he was on the roof off   
as lighting struck and gale force winds hit. Fraser felt his   
own building rock as it hit, and dropped the phone, bracing   
himself with his free arm, watching and waiting.   
 "Come on, come on.. "   
 Then Fraser was startled as music filled the air and he   
snatched up the phone to hear Ray cackling away. 

 Good God! Help us all   
 Cause Everybody's hearing it around the world   
 And we only wanna live   
 If you open your mind you'll hear it ringing   
 The Bell I hear the Bell   
 if you open your mind you'll hear it ringing.   
    
 "Hear that Benni.. Now *that's* hard Rock."   
 "Yes, I can hear it, but where is it coming from."   
 "The P.A of this building, I set it up to play the   
local Hard rock station full bore Benni.. . The moment that   
sucker blew out the window's they stopped blocking the   
sound..  Great track isn't it."   
 Fraser sighed and sighted on the cloud again.   
 -Yes! That's it, just a little closer.-   
    
 Need no messing around   
 We gotta break outta here before the sun goes down   
 But one thing I wanna say   
 Speak your mind don't live the life   
 Of a sheltered man.   
 With Love in our Hands   
 Then all the millions of people will understand   
 It's the one thing in our lives   
 So if you open your mind you'll hear it ringing. 

 "It is an.. interesting song, what is it?"   
 "I've got no Idea.. . But I like it..  The Bell, I   
hear the Liberty Bell," Ray sang along with the music."   
 "Ray, its in Range *NOW*"   
 "Goodie.. "   
 Then a rocket shot across the sky.   
 "That's for Liberty.. "   
 Fraser sighed and tracked the rocket across the sky and   
as expected, it missed. He fired and missed. Both men cursed   
and reloaded, Ray singing along with the music as he   
prepared to fire again.   
 "This ones for Francessca!" Ray roared as he fired.   
 He missed and Fraser brought his Stinger around for   
another shot at it, and sighted the storm, and his ears   
caught a change of music, as a Guitar wailed and he listened   
to it, waiting for the perfect shot, as Ray reloaded.   
 Don't Lose your head   
 don't lose your head.   
 No don't lose your head   
 Hear what I say.   
    
 -I'm afraid Ray's lost his.-   
    
 Don't lose your way, yeah   
 Remember Love's Stronger,   
 Remember Love walks tall. 

 -Tall!-   
    
 He scrambled to his feet and grabbed up the phone he'd   
set down.   
 "RAY!!!! Hold your fire, you won't hit it!!!"   
 After more than a few agonised seconds he heard Ray's   
voice.   
 "What do you mean? I thought I came pretty close with   
that last shot."   
 "I *remember* I *was* semi conscious, I had to tell   
her how to load and fire the launcher..  I saw her take it   
out, she couldn't hit it, till it passed *directly* over her   
head..  We have to fire at the belly of the beast to take it   
out."   
 "Now he tells me."   
 He saw Ray lower the Stinger and rub at his shoulder   
and back.   
 "God that thing's got a kick."   
 Fraser heard the song end and the announcers voice,   
then cut Ray off and dialled the number the announcer   
announced as being the request line and listened to a very   
vibey voice answer. He made his request and heard that vibey   
voice take on a disgusted drawl and then mentioned that he   
was trying to save the whole damn city and if he wanted to   
request something fluffy, they could damn well play it. The   
not so vibey phone gal hung up. Fraser dialled Ray back.   
 "Hey, Benni I lost you there for a while."   
 "Must be the storm Ray," he said lying through his   
teeth.   
 All right all you guy's and Gal's out there watching   
the skies this is a request from the guy in Red to the Green   
Eyed Italian across the way.   
 "Hey Benni..  Did you phone in a request."   
 "Yes, Ray." 

I can't fight this feeling any longer   
and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow   
What started out as friendship   
has grown stronger   
I only wish I had the strength   
to let it show 

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever   
I say there is no reason for my fear   
cause I feel so secure when we're together   
You give my life direction   
you make everything so clear 

 "I can't believe you got them to play something so   
fluffy."   
 Fraser laughed at that.   
  

And even as I wonder   
at keeping you in sight   
you're a candle in the window   
on a cold dark windless night   
And I'm getting closer   
than I ever thought I might 

And I can't fight this feeling any more   
I've forgotten what I started fighting for   
It's time to bring this ship into the shore   
and throw away the oars forever   
Cause I can't fight this feeling any more   
I've forgotten what I started fighting for   
And if I had to crawl upon the floor   
come crashing through your door   
Baby I can't fight this feeling any more 

My life has been   
such a whirlwind since I saw you 

 Then the music became a shrieking electronic static   
wail, and the phones shrieked with it. Fraser dropped the   
phone and fought the urge to cover his ears as he winced and   
sighted on the eye of the storm. He took a moment to look   
around to see Ray reaching for his launcher as a bolt of   
lighting streaked through the sky. His shout of rage and   
grief was drowned out in the immediate thunder clap as the   
lighting struck the roof of Ray's building.   
 Then he shook the after glare away and sighted, firing,   
and reloading, firing and reloading. He froze when he saw a   
second rocket streak across the sky and looked around to see   
Ray standing, not kneeling and lowering his launcher to   
reload.   
 His cry of joy was drowned out as another lightning   
strike and thunderclap shook the building to it's very   
foundations. He looked up and saw the last rocket miss its   
target as the eye of the storm moved in directly overhead.   
Up came his launcher and two rockets screamed through the   
sky as the lightning struck all around them, the buildings   
shuddered, rocking and swaying in the near cyclonic winds   
and Fraser fought to stay up, as he reloaded and looked   
around to see Ray doing it too. Then he saw Ray scoop   
something off the roof and bring it to his mouth, screaming   
into it. He doubted it was the phone, most likely the C/B   
and he raised his Stinger and sighted again, then looked   
across the way, seeing Ray raise his stinger.   
 They both locked their sights on the stinger, and   
fired. He lowered the stinger and reached for the belt, then   
looked down and realised he was out of Ammo. Then he looked   
up, dropping the stinger and crossed his fingers as the   
rockets streaked through the air and then passed *over* the   
eye of the storm. He cursed and looked over at Ray, still   
yelling away into the C/B nursing it on his shoulder as he   
reloaded the stinger, then swung it up on his shoulder and   
sighted. And then something incredible happened. The   
lightning and thunder ended, the shrieking winds that were   
part of the storm dropped and it was as if they really were   
in the eye of the storm.   
 The clouds parted in the eye and he had a temporary   
glimpse of the fantastic vessel that was the Storm Maker.   
 "And this one is for wrecking Fraser's Fluffy Stuff."   
 Fraser almost laughed, but his laugh caught in his   
throat as well as his breath as Ray fired and he watched the   
rocket streak up and up. Memory returned, of that day, ten   
years ago, of lying on the wet ground, watching another   
rocket streak upward, fired during the same moment in time,   
as the *real* eye of the storm passed over their heads, it   
was their last chance. There was no more ammunition, then   
and now, if it missed, they would never get another chance.   
 His hands raised, fingers crossed so tightly his   
fingers turned white, and didn't breath, wishing with all   
his might that this shot would hit it. That this shot would   
take it out. And then it happened, it *missed* skimming past   
the nose of that vessel.   
 He heard Ray hurling down the launcher and then popping   
sounds and looked across the way and laughed, it was all he   
could do as he watched Ray fire round after round from his   
pistol at something he couldn't hope to hit. The music   
returned in a blast of sound.   
    
 Life is a mystery   
 Everyone must stand alone   
 I hear you call my name   
 and it feels like home.   
    
 He rushed to the side of the roof and looked down and   
around, then ran along the edge till he reached the flag   
pole sticking out of the roof. He dragged the rope up and   
then measured it and the gap between the buildings visually.   
 Ray tossed his gun down in disgust and scooped up the   
C/B again and yelled into it.   
 "So you win you bastard but hey, I'm the one who's   
getting the last laugh, Fraser wasn't the one who took the   
1st Storm Maker down."   
 Fraser climbed onto the ledge, wrapping the flag around   
himself and tying it off.   
 "It was his partner the broad who followed him around   
like a cat on heat! How do you like that, a Broad who   
couldn't hit the side of a barn if she was standing in front   
of it took your first Storm Maker out."   
 Fraser jumped off the ledge then backed off as far as   
the rope would allow then launched himself forward running   
to take a flying leap over the ledge and into the air.   
 "Fraser!!!!"   
 Ray ran to the edge and saw Fraser sail through the   
air, twisting as he went catching hold of the rope as it   
carried him over the gap then the mad Mountie was passing   
through a shattered window and into the building.   
 "Fraser you are Insane!!!"   
 He waited for Fraser to reappear and just when he   
thought the man had managed to kill himself the rope went   
slack and slid away, dragging the flag with it. He let out a   
pent up breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding when   
Fraser peeked through the frame, gripping it to hold himself   
up as he looked up at him, waved then disappeared back into   
the building. Satisfied that his friend was safe and semi-   
fine Ray returned to his ranting.   
 "And another thing you *Moron* the woman is *dead*   
D.E.A.D, you came all this way, wreaked all this havoc and   
devastation for nothing! The person you want vengeance   
against ain't here, never was, and never will be, because   
she's dead!! You hear me. You may have won the battle, but   
you lost the war, because what you want, what you came all   
this way and devastated this city to do is beyond your   
reach. So enjoy your *victory*.. .it's a pretty hollow   
one."   
 Then he threw the CB away and walked away from the edge   
to see the door burst open and Fraser burst through it and   
race toward him. He didn't even try to stop the Mountie from   
wrapping his arms around him, then he felt something sliding   
across his back, and Fraser was pulling away.   
 He gaped then slapped himself in the head as he   
remembered taking the rifle from the car to blow the locks   
off the door of the building they were standing on. Fraser   
raised it, sighted and fired, round, after round after round   
at the fantastic aircraft that hovered over them. He fired   
until there was nothing left to fire and a pile of spent   
shells were clustered around their feet then he tossed the   
rifle down and growled in frustration.   
 "You took that insane leap through space just to make   
that futile gesture of defiance..  Benni - That was.. "   
 "Not futile.. Look!"   
 He pointed up into the sky, Ray spun looking up and his   
eyes widened as he saw the futuristic aircraft's nose   
dipping, as it started falling from the sky, a trail of fire   
racing across it's belly.   
 "Ohmig-d! You hit it! You did it!"   
 He threw himself at Fraser hugging him.   
 "You took him out!"   
 Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray as he staggered back   
a foot or two, then his hands moved, and he was cupping   
Ray's head, and pulling it up for a kiss.   
 How long it went on for he never really knew, Ray   
didn't seem to mind in the slightest and returned it measure   
for measure and it only broke up when very building in the   
block shuddered and a huge explosion rent the area, as the   
Storm Maker crashed to earth and went up in a ball of flame.   
 Then and only then did it break up, and Ray giggled as   
he nuzzled Fraser's neck.   
 "Did the Earth move for you too, Benni?"   
    
   *----*----*----* 

 The End.. (for now) 

 Copyright Red Skye December 30, 1997   
 =====================================================   
 Continued in Eye of the Storm II   
  

Return to Due South Fiction Archive 


End file.
